Due to the growing wind turbine size, preassembly strategy cannot meet the installation demands anymore. Wind turbine components assembled separately is necessary. For the wind turbine tower installation, traditional methods rely mainly on experience and manual adjustments. When the wind speed and other weather factors meet the lifting requirements, the tower is lifted from the deck to a certain height and then moved horizontally by the crane to the position above the installation location. When the motion of the tower meets the specific requirements, the lift wire is released gradually. At the same time, continuous attentions are paid to the motion of the tower to ensure that its amplitude is within the operational limit. When the tower is close to the transition piece, the crew working at the transition piece manually cooperated with the crane to ensure the tower settles on the tower smoothly. Then the tower is fixed by the mounting screws. If the magnitude of the tower swing increases due to the high wind loads, stop lowering until the motion is within the operational limit. If the swing motion is too large, the tower is lowered to the deck. The aforementioned steps are repeated until the allowable weather.
This conventional installation method is limited by the environmental conditions. The operation time is long with a high cost. Additionally, the life safety of the crew is threatened due to the lack of protection. The dependence on environmental conditions and the swing of the tower will be greatly reduced if the anti-swing device is used during the installation process. Thus, the risk of damaging the tower is reduced and the installation efficiency is improved.